WTF?
by melikadeanime
Summary: Milly is pregnant? And she's already having weird cravings and mood swings! Hmmm...? Kinda random. Rated for T some violence, some sexual content, and language.
1. OMG! She's pregnant!

Hi, my name's Nicholas D. Wolfwood, but you can call me Wolfwood. I'm going to tell you a story about a time in my life that changed me forever. It all started that one night……

_**Flash back**_

"Oh Wolfwood! Oh yeah!" "Ya like that? Ya want some more!" "Oh yeah!"

**_End flash back_**

Not that night! I meant the night about a month AFTER that night!……..Hehe sorry you had to see that :sweat drop:

_**Flash back**_

"Nick honey." "Yes dear?" "I'm pregnant" "What!"

**_End flash back_**

That's better. Well about a year or so after me and Milly got married well….Ya know what I suck at narrating why don't you just read for yourself.

* * *

Milly sat on the couch very anxiously, twiddling her thumbs. Wolfwood sitting next to her with his arm around her noticed she was uncomfortable.

"What's the matter big girl?"

"I need to talk to you now" Milly grabbed his arm and ran up stares. She took him in their room and slammed the door shut.

"Whoa there Big girl what's up?" He said with an anxious smile as if expecting something.

"Nick, honey."

"Yes dear?"

"I'm pregnant."

"What!"

"I said I'm pregnant."

"I heard you, but how!"

"Well you see honey when me and you had s-"

"I know how! I mean how do you know this for sure?"

"Because my mom told me this when I was only eight. She sat me down on the couch and said 'Milly babies come from sex, and when you have sex you get pregnant.' Then she told me never to have sex until I was married."

Wolfwood stared at her blankly for a moment "…….Oh my head." He said as he sat on the bed and rubbed his forehead.

"Are you ok honey?" Milly sat next to him.

"Ok, let me start over. How do you know you are pregnant for sure?"

"I think I would know when another person is growing inside of me. And I haven't had my period this month!" She gave him a big grin.

Wolfwood put his face in his hands and groaned. He looked up at her and sighed. "Ok so your pregnant. The question is are we ready to be parents?"

"I am! I will be a good mom and I know you'll be a good dad! You raised an orphanage, I know your good with kids." She smiled.

"Yeah! I am good with kids! This won't be so bad at all. We can do this!" Wolfwood looked at her and smiled. They hugged each other.

"Does Vash or Meryl know yet?"

"Nope not yet, I wanted to tell you first."

"Ok good, but we should go tell them now."

"K!" They both got up from the bed.

Wolfwood opened the door for Milly and they both walked out together.

"Ok now we're gonna lay it on them calmly and casually. Got it?"

Milly nodded. They walked into the kitchen where Vash and Meryl were. Vash was sitting at the table eating a doughnut and Meryl was sitting across from him reading the paper and drinking coffee.

"Hey Vash, Meryl. Whats up?"

"Nuffin." Vash said with a mouthful of doughnuts.

Meryl said nothing and took a sip of coffee.

"Remember, calm and casual." Wolfwood whispered to Milly.

She nodded and smiled. "I'm pregnant!" She blurted out.

Vash choked on his doughnut, Meryl spit out her coffee all over the newspaper, and Wolfwood smacked his forehead.

"So much for calm and casual."

"What! Your pregnant!" Meryl said wiping off the coffee from her mouth.

"Yeah isn't it exciting!"

Vash still coughing up his doughnut couldn't really say anything.

"Oh Milly that's great! When's the baby due?" Meryl asked putting down the newspaper soaked in coffee.

"Oh, in like eight months." She smiled.

Vash was finally done choking and was able to say "Congrats!"

Wolfwood chuckled. "You Ok there Needle Noggin?"

"Yeah you guys just surprised me." Vash smiled.

"So you ready to be a father?"

"Uhhhhh I guess so. If not I got eight months to prepare." Wolfwood smiled uncomfortably.

Vash patted him on the back. Wolfwood put his arm around Milly.

"We're both ready to be good parents, right Milly?"

"Right!" Milly smiled at Wolfwood, he smiled back. "Are there any doughnuts left? I'm starved!"

"Sorry Big Girl I ate the last one." Vash grinned.

Milly's eyes narrowed. "What? You ate the last doughnut?" Milly threw Wolfwood's hand off her shoulder and pushed him away. She stomped up to Vash and grabbed him by his red jacket. "You ate the last doughnut? What the heck am I supposed to eat now?"

Vash looked at her very nervously. "Calm down Big Girl its just a doughnut. You don't even like doughnuts that much." Vash said in a quivery voice.

"Yeah Milly, come on I'll go buy you some pudding." Wolfwood said putting his arm around her.

She glared at him and threw his arm off her. "I don't want pudding I want doughnuts!" She grabbed Vash again.

"Milly? What has gotten into you! One minute your happily telling us your pregnant then the next your trying to kill Vash over a doughnut!" Meryl said a little upset.

Milly's eyes got all watery. She sniffed and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm!" She ran over and hugged Wolfwood and cried.

"It's ok Milly I'll go and buy you some more doughnuts."

She sniffed. "Thanks Nick your such a good hubby." She smiled with tears in her eyes.

"So Milly, have any mood swings lately?" Vash asked sarcastically rubbing the collar of his jacket.

"No, not really." Milly said casually. They all stared at her.

"So lets go get you some doughnuts." Wolfwood said leading her towards the door.

"I don't really want doughnuts anymore, I'm more in the mood for pudding now."

Wolfwood stopped. "…….Ok sure honey anything for you." He smiled. He opened the door for her and walked out behind her. "Be back in a few." He said to Vash and Meryl before he shut the door.

Wolfwood and Milly got and the car and drove to the store. Vash and Meryl sat there for a minute or two.

"Wow, It's only been a month. I can't wait for the other eight we have to go through." Vash said with a sigh.

"I feel more sorry for Wolfwood."Meryl folded her arms and smirked a little.

Vash giggled. "Yeah, the poor guy." They looked at each other and laughed.

**Mean while

* * *

**

Wolfwood and Milly are walking into the store.

"So what did you want again?" Wolfwood asked while lighting up a cigarette.

Milly quickly grabbed it from his mouth and stomped it into the ground.

"Hey! What the hell did ya do that for?"

"Second hand smoke is bad for the baby darling."

"Oh yeah sorry about that honey." Wolfwood grumbled and asked her again "Now what do you want from the store?"

Milly stopped and thought for a while. "I think I want a pickle."

"What?"

"Oh and some peanut butter."

"Peanut butter!"

"And beans Oo and some meat!"

"What the-Beans! Meat! But before we left you just wanted pudding!"

"Yeah well I changed my mind." Milly smiled and took Wolfwood by the arm. "Let's go in now."

Wolfwood looked at her then looked away. "I need a smoke." He grumbled to himself. Milly's smile then turned to a frown. "What's the matter honey?" Wolfwood asked in a concerned tone.

"Would you do me the greatest favor ever?"

"Sure anything for you Milly."

"Would you quit smoking?"

"What!"

"Please! I don't want you to die an early death and leave me alone with your child to take care of!" Milly hugged him and began to cry.

"I won't die, I've been smoking since I was eighteen."

"Please, for me?" Milly looked up at him with water filled puppy dog eyes.

He looked into her bright green eyes and sighed. "Ok, I'll try just for you." He smiled and she smiled back. S

he hugged him and took him by the arm again. They both walked in to the store arm in arm.

"Ok now to get that cheese you promised me!"

"What? Cheese? Make up your mind woman!"

She smiled. "I was thinking what should we name the baby?" Milly asked holding her stomach.

Wolfwood thought for a moment. "Hmmmm I don't know. What if we had sextuplets?" They looked at each other and laughed.

"No but seriously, what are we going to name the baby?" Milly asked wiping a tear from her eye from laughing.

"Well for a girl I've always liked the name Katie." Wolfwood looked at Milly and smiled.

She looked at him. "Hmmmm. Yeah that's a good name." She looked down one of the isles. "Oh look pudding!" She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him down the isle. "They have my favorite flavor! Yay!"

"But Milly, they only make one flavor of pudding."

"Yeah, I know and it's my favorite." She smiled and grabbed a bunch of packages of pudding.

Wolfwood just looked at her and smiled. "Is that all?" He asked her. She smiled and nodded.

"Well ok then, lets go pay for it."

After they paid for the pudding they walked outside towards the car. While walking a group of five punks walked in front of them. One of them went up to Milly and put his arm around her.

"Hey baby, what's a pretty girl like you doin' with an old geezer like him?"

Milly looked at him as though he was crazy. The other punks were circling Wolfwood sizing him down to see if they could take him or not. He ignored them and walked towards Milly who needed rescuing. Wolfwood threw the punks arm off of Milly and stood between her and the group of boys, like a big watch dog guarding his master. Of course the group took this as a challenge and surrounded him. Wolfwood showing no fear (Of course he wasn't afraid though.) just stood there showing no expression on his face.

"What's you fuckin' problem man?" One of the boys yelled out.

Wolfwood handed the bag of pudding to Milly. He slowly took off his sunglasses and handed them to her also. Milly slowly backed up.

"I think he wants to fight!" One of the boys said laughing.

"Bring it on bitch!" The boy who's arm was earlier around Milly yelled as he began to charge.

Wolfwood stood there not moving, still showing no expressions. The boy threw his fist at him and Wolfwood easily caught it. They boy was paralyzed in shock. Then Wolfwood made a fist of his own and punched the boy's elbow. The Boy screamed in agony as he watched his arm snap in the opposite direction. Wolfwood let go of the boy's hand. The boy fell to the ground screaming like a baby.

"Jesus Christ!" One of the boys said in horror watching his friend on the ground screaming bloody murder.

Wolfwood glared at the boy. He walked up to him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and said "Don't you ever take the Lord's name in vain!" In a very harsh voice. He then punched the boy so hard in the face he was out like a light.

Then one of the boys pulled out a switch blade and ran towards him. "I'm gonna fuck you up good ya stupid son-of-a-bitch!"

Wolfwood easily dodged it and grabbed his wrist which was holding the blade. He snapped the boy's wrist and snatched the blade from his hand. The boy fell to the ground screaming in pain. He then threw the blade into the leg of another one of the boys. The boy screamed as he held his bloody leg. The last member stood there in shock as he saw all of his allies on the ground in agony while Wolfwood stood there completely unharmed. He looked at Wolfwood who was now glaring at him. The boy ran away screaming, leaving his wounded allies behind.

Wolfwood turned to Milly and smiled. He walked up to her and took his sunglasses back and put them back on. He took the bag of pudding in one arm and put out his other arm for her to hold. Milly looked at him strangely.

"Lets go home Milly." He said in a calm voice.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Ok." She took his arm, they walked to the car.

"Umm don't mention any of this to Vash or Meryl, please?"

"Don't worry" Milly smiled "I won't."

**END CHAPTER ONE**

Don't worry the next chapter will be a lot more focused on Milly, Wolfwood, Vash, Meryl, and the baby or should I say babies….:smiles: You'll have to read the next chapters for yourself to find out.


	2. WTF!

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or the characters…

* * *

"Would you cut that out?" Vash said in an irritated voice to Wolfwood who was tapping on the table almost uncontrollably.

"Oh. Sorry." Wolfwood said putting his hand in his lap. He then began to tap his foot on the floor.

"Ugh! What's wrong with you!" Vash asked annoyed.

Wolfwood looked at him with blood shot eyes. "Milly has been driving me crazy, With all her mood swings and weird food cravings at the worst times! I love her but-" Wolfwood leaned over the table and grabbed Vash's collar. "a man can only take so much before he goes crazy!"

Vash just looked at him strangely. "Uhhhh, Yeah." He said taking Wolfwood's hands off him. "Don't worry once she has the baby she'll be back to normal." Vash said trying to calm him down.

"Y-yeah, your probably right." He said calming down a little.

"So how is it going with you and not smoking?" Vash asked changing the subject.

Wolfwood's eyes narrowed. His eye began to twitch. "Oh f-fine." He said slowly turning towards Vash.

"Uh-huh…" Vash said calmly. "Did you use the gum?"

"Yes."

"Did it work?"

"No."

"What about the patches."

"Actually those help a lot." Wolfwood said pulling up his sleeve reveling twenty different patches all over his arm.

Vash looked at his arm then him. "Ooook…….So how'd you handle it before the patches?" He asked curiously.

"Oh pretty well, I think."

**Flash back

* * *

**

Wolfwood is sitting in the corner of the room, fetal position, rocking back and forth, with blood shot eyes, and is sweating a lot. Meryl knocks on the door then walks in.

"Mr. Wolfwood dinner is ready." She said before she notices Wolfwood in the corner.

He suddenly stops rocking back and forth and stares at her as his eye begins to twitch. "No-NO! You can't make me! S-stop taunting me!" He then runs under the bed and hisses at her like a cat.

"Uhhhhhh...Maybe I should come back later…." Meryl said trying to walk away slowly, but before she could escape Wolfwood pops out from under the bed and jumps out the window. (Luckily he was on the first floor.)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed while running out the window.

Meryl just sits there for awhile, with a blank stare on her face, then slowly walks out the room, her expression not changing.

**End Flash back

* * *

**

Wolfwood was just staring into space thinking of that memory when Milly came down. She was now eight in-a-half months pregnant and huge. She hobbled down the stares like an over weight penguin. Wolfwood would have ran over and helped her down the stairs, but every time he did Milly would yell at him and bite his head off saying something like "I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own!" Then she would begin to cry and beg for forgiveness for acting that way. Personally, he was tired of it.

"Whatcha guys talkin' about?" Milly asked.

"Nothing." Wolfwood said snapping out of his thoughts.

Milly went to the refrigerator and grabbed a cup of pudding. Then she walked over and sat next to her husband. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, Milly may stress him out sometimes but he still loved her, and when she kissed him all his troubles seemed to have just disappeared. He watched her eat her cup of pudding and would have watched her all day, if Vash wouldn't have been so clumsy as to fall backwards in his chair and almost knock the table over.

"Ow!" Vash said rubbing his head.

"That was smart." Wolfwood said sarcastically.

Vash got up and put the chair back in its place. Milly was so into her cup of pudding that she had paid no attention to him and didn't even realized he had fallen. Vash stuck his tongue out at Wolfwood and walked into the other room. Wolfwood just rolled his eyes and began to watch Milly finish eating her pudding.

"So….How are you?" He finally asked.

"I'm fine, you?" She said finally finishing her pudding.

"I'm ok." He said still watching her.

"Are you ok? You've been watching me since I've walked in." She said giving him an odd look.

"I was just admiring your beauty." He said with a grin.

She smiled. "Stop, your making me blush." She said blushing. Then her smile turned into a frown. "I'm not beautiful, I'm a big cow!" She said putting her face into her hands.

"No! Don't say that! You're beautiful!" He said hugging her.

"I mean look at me! I'm enormous!" She said standing up from her chair showing off her huge belly.

"No you're not! Your just pregnant. Once you have the baby you'll look like your normal self." He said with a cheerful smile trying to make her feel better.

"Are you saying I look abnormal!" She said in an angry voice.

"What? I didn't say th-!"

"You said 'you'll look like your normal self'! So what? Right now I'm not normal?" She interrupted him.

"What I meant was-"

"What? What did you mean?" She said interrupting him yet again.

"I meant you'll act like your normal self! I'm sorry Milly but I'm getting sick and tired of all your stupid mood swings!" He said in a harsh tone. Milly's eye's began to water. "Oh Milly wait-I didn't mean to- What I meant was-"

"No, your right, I'm sorry." She said looking down trying to hide her tears.

"No, it's not your fault. You can't help it." He said hugging her.

Vash was sitting in the other room watching them argue the whole time. "Wow. That was amazing." He said faking a sniff. "Watching you two is like watching a soap opera!" He said in a goofy voice. Wolfwood just gave him the middle finger while still hugging Milly. Vash just gave him a goofy smile.

"Hey, Where's Meryl?" Milly asked releasing Wolfwood.

"I dunno." Vash said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm right here you morons!" Meryl said in an angry tone. She had been sitting on the couch next to Vash the whole time.

"Oh! There you are!" Vash said with a nervous smile.

"What do you mean 'Oh! There you are!' I've been sitting here the whole time you idiot!" She said smacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt! You promised you would stop hitting me when we got married." Vash said rubbing his head.

"Well you deserved that." Meryl said crossing her arms. "Not noticing your own wife, stupid jerk." She said under her breath.

Milly all of the sudden walked up to her room saying nothing.

"I'm hungry." Vash said getting up and walking to the kitchen.

Wolfwood noticed Milly walking away. "Where ya goin' Milly?" He asked.

"To get my bags." She said casually.

"Why?" He asked just as Vash slipped on the floor falling backwards in to a small puddle of water.

"Ow, my poor head." Vash said lying there for a while.

"My water just broke." Milly continued casually while walking up the stairs.

"WHAT?" Wolfwood and Meryl both exclaimed at the same time.

"_Ewwwwwww_!" Vash said quickly jumping up.

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" Meryl asked

"No, I'm just kidding, that's why I'm leaking everywhere. Of course I'm serious! Now hurry up!" Milly said walking into her room.

Wolfwood ran after her. "Milly just get in the car I'll get your bags." He said grabbing her stuff.

Milly walked out the room and down the stairs. Meryl helped her out the door and into the car.

While gathering Milly's things Wolfwood noticed Vash walking past their room on his way to his room. "Where are you going?" He asked in a rushed voice.

"To take a shower." Vash replied with a some what irritated voice.

"There's no time! we need to go now." Wolfwood said throwing Milly's bag over his shoulder and grabbing Vash by the back of his collar.

"But-"

"NO! Now come on!" Wolfwood said dragging Vash down the stairs. He threw Vash into the back of the car next to Meryl.

Milly was sitting in the front seat. She was already beginning contractions. "Hurry up and drive!" She said while having a contraction.

"Ok ok!" He said putting the car into reverse. He backed out of the drive way and drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

When they got there a bunch of doctors came in and hurried Milly to the delivery room. Wolfwood followed but the doctors wouldn't let him in. He gave her a kiss before they took her in.

"Damn!……I hope she'll be ok on her own." He said as he watched the doors shut. He walked over to where Vash and Meryl were sitting and sat next to Vash.

"She'll be ok." Vash said with a smile.

"I hope so." Wolfwood said quietly. He looked up at Vash. "Your all wet."

"Yeah I kinda slipped in Milly's uhhhhh….puddle." He said looking away.

"Eww! Why didn't you take a shower? Or at least change close." Wolfwood said scooting away from him.

"I was going to!" Vash said irritated.

"Ewww! You fell into Milly's water and didn't change? Gross!" Meryl said giving Vash a disgusted look.

"Ya know what?" Vash stood up and threw off his red coat. "There! Is that better?"

Meryl and Wolfwood looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Sure." Meryl said casually.

Vash sat back down poutingly. He noticed Wolfwood looking towards the delivery room doors, nervously. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine." He said in a comforting tone. Wolfwood didn't respond.

**Two hours later

* * *

**

"Hey Vash." Wolfwood said in a bored voice.

"Yeah?"

"Want a hurts doughnut?"

"Yeah!"

Wolfwood punches Vash in the arm. "Hurts don't it?"

"Ow! That's not very nice." He said rubbing his arm.

"Knock it off you two." Meryl said sounding like she was also bored.

The Doctor walked in from the delivery room. "Mr. Wolfwood?" He asked.

"Yes!" Wolfwood said leaping up from his seat.

"You may see her now." He said leading him into the room.

"Is she ok?" He asked with a concern tone.

"Oh she's fine considering what she went through."

Wolfwood walked into the room to see Milly holding a small baby in her arms. The very sight of it brought a tear to his eye.

"Hey big girl how are ya?" He asked in a quiet voice.

"I'm fine. Say hello to your new baby daughter." She said happily holding up the little baby.

He smiled as he stood next to looking at the baby. "Hey there-Uhh, what's her name?"

"Katie." She said smiling at the baby.

"I like that name. Hey there Katie." He said also smiling at the baby.

"I'm having trouble though." She said changing her tone a little.

"With what?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"Well I don't know what to name the others." She said sounding a little sad.

"Wha-'The others'?" He asked giving her a puzzled look.

"Yes the other five. Oh, I guess I forgot to mention, we had sextuplets!" She said pointing to the five little beds, in each one was a little baby asleep. She began to laugh a little. "I mean, What are the chances of that?"

Wolfwood just stood there for a moment, staring at all the little babies.

"Honey? Are you ok?" She asked.

He passed out. Just then Vash and Meryl walked in the room. Vash looked at the fainted Wolfwood.

"What happened to him?" He asked looking at Milly.

"He's just a little overwhelmed that we had sextuplets." She said casually.

"What?" Meryl and Vash exclaimed at the same time.

Vash passed out right next to Wolfwood.

Meryl and Milly just looked at them then started talking as though nothing happened.

"So what are you going to name them all?" Meryl asked.

"Well this is Katie." She said showing Katie to Meryl.

"Awww! She's beautiful." Meryl said leaning over Milly. "….May I?"

"Of course." She said handing Katie over to Meryl. "I still don't know what to name the others." Milly said a little disappointed.

"I'm sure you'll think of something…Are they all girls?"

"Nope, three girls and three boys."

"Wow!"

"Ugh! What happened?" Wolfwood said in a groggy voice.

"You passed out when I told you that we had sextuplets." Milly said casually.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said standing up. He looked down at Vash who was still passed out. He looked at a cold glass of water that was sitting on the table next to Milly. "May I?" He asked looking at Milly.

"Of course." She said with a innocent smile.

He grabbed the cold glass of water and splashed it on Vash's face.

"Doughnuts!" Vash screamed as he woke up.

"Quiet needle noggin! You'll wake up the babies!" Wolfwood said in a hushing voice.

"Oh yeah, sorry." He said standing up. "How many did you say you had?"

"Sextuplets…meaning six." Wolfwood said quietly.

"Yup, that's right." Milly said smiling.

"Wow, you must've knocked her up pretty good." Vash said whispering in Wolfwood's ear.

"Shut-up needle noggin!" He said punching Vash in the back of the head.

"Ow! Jeeze! I'm gonna have a brain tumor by the end of the day. First I fall backwards off my chair, then Meryl hits me, then I slipped in Milly's Uhhhhh…What ever, Then I passed out, and now you're hitting me too!" Vash said rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh quit yer bitchin'. You deserved it all." Wolfwood grumbled. He walked over to where all the babies were sleeping. He looked at them all and smiled. The girls had little pink beanies on there heads and the boys had blue.

Meryl walked over to Wolfwood and handed Katie to him. He looked down at Katie. She looked up at him and smiled. His eyes began to water a little as he smiled back.

"I promised myself I wouldn't cry." Vash said weeping a little. Then he hugged Meryl and began to sob.

Wolfwood looked at the other babies in their beds, asleep, and smiled. "Welcome to Gunsmoke." He said softly. His smile weakened as he thought to himself "Your worst nightmare."

**End of chapter two

* * *

**

Well that's chapter 2! I hope you liked it. Yeah I know it was kinda short and rushed and I apologize…The reason I made Milly have sextuplets is, well I was bored and in the show there were a couple of jokes about sextuplets between Milly and Wolfwood so I thought 'Ah what the heck, Why not?' I mean this is The possibilities are limitless! Muhahahaha! Ok well anyways, reviews please.


	3. CAT!

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah I don't own Trigun yada yada yada

* * *

It's night time and everyone's asleep…..Well, almost everyone…

"WAHHHHHHHHHH!" came a cry of a baby.

"I'll get it…" Wolfwood said in a groggy voice, slowly rising from bed. It had been the third time that night that he had to get up and comfort one of the babies.

Milly said nothing and continued sleeping.

Wolfwood was wearing striped pajama bottoms with no shirt. He slipped on his pair of slippers and slowly walked into the babies' room. He walked over to the crib where the baby was crying. It was Katie. (He knew this because they put the names of each baby on their beanies.) She was standing up, holding on to the bars of the crib. The second that Katie saw him she stopped crying. She sat down and smiled while holding her arms up wanting to be held.

"Alright, alright…" He said as he picked her up.

He sat down in a near by rocking chair and slowly began to rock back and forth. He looked down at her. She was looking up at him with those big, dark, blue eyes of hers. He smiled then leaned his head back and began to hum a little lullaby. He eventually lulled himself to sleep. Katie snuggled closer to her daddy and fell asleep as well.

**Morning

* * *

**

"Good morning honey" Milly yawned and sat up in bed. She looked to the side of the bed where Wolfwood should have been lying (He wasn't there). "Nick?" She got out of bed. She slowly walked into the babies room. She smiled when she saw Wolfwood sound asleep in the rocking chair, with a small baby, also asleep, in his arms. She walked up to him and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Nick, honey time to wake up." she said quietly, not wanting to wake the babies.

"Huh…oh…ok.." He said in a groggy voice.

He slowly got out of the chair and handed Katie to Milly. She gently put Katie back into her crib. Wolfwood slowly walked to his own room. He stood next to the bed and plopped down on it and fell back asleep. Milly walked into the room and saw Wolfwood asleep on the bed.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed and shook her head. She shook him trying to wake him up. "Wake up sleepy head!"

"Unh….Five more minutes!" He mumbled.

She sighed "Fine, five more minutes. But you'd better be down by then." With that said she walked out of the room.

Ten minutes had past when Milly sent Vash to get Wolfwood.

"Oh Wolfwood." Vash said sneaking in Wolfwood's room. Vash was still in his pajamas. "Wake up!" He shouted jumping on Wolfwood's bed trying to wake him up. Wolfwood still slept. "Hmmmmm….Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" He yelled jumping up and down on the bed…..Nothing. "That's it…Body slam!" He cried jumping on top of Wolfwood. He got back up. Wolfwood seemed to be unfazed. "Damn he's a sound sleeper." Vash said scratching his head. "Hmmmm….I've got it!" He said snapping his fingers. He knelt next to Wolfwood. "Hehehe!" he snickered with an evil grin. "I know who's ticklish!" He said as he began to tickle Wolfwood all over.

"Ahhhhhh! What the hell?" Wolfwood screamed as he flipped Vash off the bed and grabbed him in a headlock.

"Ack! Time to wake up!" Vash said choking.

"Huh?…Oh…Yeah." Wolfwood said releasing Vash. "Give me five minutes to get ready."

"You've had ten minutes already!" Vash said rubbing his neck.

"It's not like I'm going to be late to work or anything! I'm a priest for God's sakes! Now get out of my damn room!" He said shoving Vash out of his room.

"Sheesh. What a baby." Vash mumbled to himself in front of Wolfwood's door.

"I heard that!"

"Eek!" Vash ran down to the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Is Nick coming down?" Milly asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, he'll be down in a little while." Vash said in an uncaring voice.

Five minutes later Wolfwood came down fully dressed (you know, his typical outfit), looking very tired and very unhappy.

"Morning sunshine." Vash said in a sarcastic voice, who was also dressed.

"Shut the hell up!" Wolfwood said sitting down at the table. He put his head on the table.

"Sleep well?" Vash asked again sarcastically.

Wolfwood just flipped him off not taking his head off the table.

"Now, now honey. Be nice." Milly said helping Meryl put breakfast on the table.

"I'm sorry Milly. It's just I haven't been getting much sleep lately." Wolfwood said looking at Milly.

"Psht! That's only half of it!" Vash said casually.

Wolfwood glared at Vash then looked back at Milly. "I guess that's why I'm a little on the grumpy side." He said with an innocent smile.

"Ha! 'A little'?" Vash said bitingly.

"Shut-up needle noggin!" Wolfwood said tackling Vash.

"Ahhhh!" Vash screamed as Wolfwood knocked him out of his chair.

"You're the other half of why I'm so stressed!" Wolfwood yelled while punching Vash on the head.

"Don't blame me! You know you're grumpy cause you haven't had a smoke in almost a year!" Vash said trying to push Wolfwood off of him.

"Why you little-!" Wolfwood said wrapping his hands around Vash's neck trying to strangle him.

"Knock it off you two!" Meryl shouted.

Wolfwood ignored her and continued strangling Vash.

"I said-" Meryl smacked Wolfwood on the back of the head "knock it off!"

"Ow! That hurt!" Wolfwood said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now you know how I feel." Vash said sitting up, rubbing his neck.

"What was that?" Meryl said towering over Vash.

"Oh nothing dear!" Vash said as a sweat drop came from his head.

"Well, not that anyone is interested anymore, but breakfast is ready." Milly said watching the three of them argue.

"Oh ok." Vash and Wolfwood said calmly walking to table and taking their seat.

After breakfast Wolfwood and Vash cleared the table while Milly and Meryl tended to the babies.

"You know Vash, I don't appreciate it when you talk about my smoking problems in front Milly like that…" Wolfwood as he was washing a plate. "She gets a little disappointed when she thinks that I'm having trouble quitting. I'd rather have that she didn't, ya know, know anything. That way she won't worry about me. It's tough enough taking care of all the kids. The last thing I want is for her to worry about me." Wolfwood looked at Vash who wasn't paying much attention because, he was too busy blowing bubbles with his hands, in the dish soap. "Vash!" Wolfwood screamed in an agitated voice.

"What?" Vash screamed not knowing why he was being yelled at.

Wolfwood sighed agitatedly. "Never mind." He said as he went back to washing the dishes.

There was a moment of silence before Vash asked "So, how are you handling not being able to smoke?"

"Well, I found out that chewing gum helps." Wolfwood said while drying a glass.

"I thought you said the gum didn't help? I thought you used patches?" Vash asked.

"I still use the patches. And well the nicotine gum taste like crap, and there's not enough nicotine to help anyways." He said as he put the glass in the cupboard. "So I just chew normal gum."

"Oh, that's good, I guess." Vash said casually. "So you think you're almost over your addiction?" He asked.

"Heh, no." Wolfwood said with a small, uneasy grin. "After the fifth month of not being able to smoke I've been s-" He stopped.

**Flash back

* * *

**

You see Wolfwood sitting in his room alone. He's chewing some gum and just sitting on his bed. Suddenly he looks to his side and sees a man sitting next to him. The man is dressed like an old western cowboy.

"Howdy partner." The man said

Wolfwood, startled, fell off his bed. "W-who are you?" He asked in a nervous tone.

"I'm John Wayne, partner!" He said standing up.

Wolfwood slowly stood up. "H-how'd you get in here?"

"I came threw the door, partner." John said walking towards Wolfwood.

"But you're supposed to be dead…You died over a hundred years ago." Wolfwood said in an unsure voice.

"Well I'm right here, partner."

Just then Milly walks in the room.

"Nick, who are you talking too?" She asked.

Wolfwood looked to where John Wayne was standing. He wasn't there anymore. Wolfwood looked back at Milly.

"Uh…No one." He said with a crooked smile.

**End Flash back

* * *

**

"Wolfwood! Wolfwood! Come back, Wolfwood!" Vash said snapping his fingers in front of Wolfwood's face.

"Huh? What?" Wolfwood said coming back to reality.

"You said 'after the fifth month of not being able to smoke I've been…' you've been what?" Vash said looking at Wolfwood expectantly.

"Huh? Oh, uh, it was nothing." He said drying off his hands. He walked over to the couch and sat down. He stretched his arms across top of the couch and leaned his head back.

"What do you mean 'it was nothing'?" Vash asked in an agitated tone walking over to Wolfwood. "I want to know what you've been doing after your 'fifth month of not being able to smoke'!" Vash said standing in front of Wolfwood.

"Trust me, it was nothing." Wolfwood said not even bothering to look at Vash.

"Please, tell me! You can't just start a sentence and not finish it without someone wanting to know the rest!" Vash begged.

"You'll be a lot happier, and your life will be less complicated if you didn't worry about it believe me." Wolfwood said casually.

"Ok, fine!" Vash said as he sat next to Wolfwood.

"Oh Nick! We need your help!" Milly called from the babies' room.

Wolfwood sighed. "Ok honey." He called. He stood up from the couch and looked at Vash. "I'll be back in a few." He said as he walked into the babies room.

Vash was sitting quietly on the couch, twiddling his thumbs, thinking "I'm sure glad I don't have kids."

Suddenly he hears from the room "Good God woman! What have you been feeding these children?"

Vash snickered. "Poor Wolfwood, having to change diapers." He said quietly to himself.

"Aw! Nasty!" Wolfwood gagged as he ran down the stairs with a bag of dirty diapers.

Vash watched him as Wolfwood ran outside and slammed the door.

Just then Wolfwood opened the door and popped his head in. "Oh, Vash they need your h-" Vash was gone. "Err, that rotten needle noggin. I'm gonna kill him." Wolfwood mumbled.

After Wolfwood threw away the bag, he went back up stairs to the babies' room to finish helping out. When he was finished he went back down to the living room, while Milly and Meryl stayed and played with the babies.

As soon as Wolfwood came down the stairs Vash came out of the closet. "Oh hey Wolfwood I didn't see you there." He said with an uneasy smile as a sweat drop fell off the back of his head.

"Oh, Shut-up! Ya stupid jackass." Wolfwood walked over to the couch and sat on it. "Ugh, I need a vacation." He said as he laid his head back.

"Hey! Ya know what? That's a good idea!" Vash said sounding like he had an idea.

"Please, I'm not in the mood for sarcasm." Wolfwood said sounding exhausted.

"No! I'm serious! I mean taking care of six kids has got to be tiring. You and Milly can go away somewhere for a while and take a break and Meryl and I will take care of the little ones!" Vash stopped and waited for a response.

Wolfwood looked at Vash. "…..That-is-the-Greatest idea you've had since-since…" Wolfwood pause and thought for a minute. "I don't think you've had many good ideas in the past, but this one's a good one."

"Hey! I've had plenty of good ideas!" Vash protested.

"Oh yeah? Name one." Wolfwood said with a smirk.

"Well there was that one time…No wait…Uh- Well I can't think of any at the moment but, that's not what we're talking about. We need to talk to Milly and Meryl about you guys taking a vacation!" Vash said changing the subject.

"But where would we go? If you haven't noticed we're on a desert planet, there's not many vacationing spots." Wolfwood said as he got up from the couch.

Vash thought for a while. Finally he said "I'm sure Knives can hook you up with a nice spot."

Wolfwood looked at Vash blankly. "….Your brother, Knives? The insane, psycho, 'I'm going to destroy all humans' Knives?…Ok cool!" Wolfwood said casually.

"Yeah well he's changed…A little…Anyways, don't worry about him. I'm sure he's got a nice little spot he'll let you borrow." Vash said confidently.

"Well what if he doesn't let us borrow it? What do we do then?" Wolfwood questioned.

"Oh, don't worry. I can be very, very persuasive. Hee hee." Vash said with an evil grin.

"Ok. Well, were is Knives gonna stay?" Wolfwood asked.

"Uhhh, I guess he'd stay here." Vash said in an unsure voice.

Wolfwood blinked. "Uhhh, Vash, no offence but, I don't want your psycho brother any where near my children." Wolfwood said in a some what agitated voice.

"Oh don't worry! He's changed. And besides I'll be here to protect them, if anything goes wrong!" Vash said with a big grin on his face.

Wolfwood blinked again. "Now that I think about it, maybe this vacation isn't such a good idea after all." He said as he sat back down.

"Hey wait a minute! Meryl's gonna be here! And she's gonna help me take care of the babies. She's a very responsible woman ya know." Vash said.

"Ok, as long as she's in charge around the house and not you." Wolfwood said calmly.

"Deal!" Vash said shaking Wolfwood's hand. "…Hey! Wait a minute!" Vash protested.

"Ha! To late you already shook on it! Meryl's in charge!" Wolfwood said sticking his tongue out. He hopped off the couch. "Hey Milly! Pack your bags we're going on vacation!" Wolfwood called as he ran up stairs.

**Vacation Day!

* * *

**

"Hurry Milly! We're gonna miss the bus!" Wolfwood called.

"I'm coming! Just hold on a sec.!" Milly called back. "Ok Meryl, Here's the list of everything about and what the babies need. And all the supplies are in the closet and-"

"It's ok Milly I know where everything is and I know how to take care of them. Now go and enjoy yourself and don't worry." Meryl said in a comforting voice.

Just then Knives burst threw the door.

"Ah, crap." Wolfwood said under his breath.

"So hic where am I gonna sleep? hic" Knives asked in a drunken voice.

Milly stood motionlessly as she watched Knives stagger threw the living room. Her eye began to twitch. "I don't want him near my children." Milly said emotionlessly.

"Heh heh! Don't worry about him, he usually sleeps all day." Vash said trying to comfort Milly.

"Yeah and if he gets within ten feet of the children I'll take care of it." Meryl said also trying to comfort Milly.

"C'mon Milly! We need to go now! Don't worry, Vash and Meryl will take care the kids!" Wolfwood called.

"Ok I'm coming!" She called as she ran down the stairs.

Milly and Wolfwood ran out the door and on to the bus. Meryl and Vash watched them drive off.

"I said hic where am I gonna sleep! hic" Knvies said staggering around the house. He finally fell on the couch and fell asleep.

"Ugh…I think I liked him better when he was a psycho." Meryl said while watching the drunken Knives sleep.

"I don't know. I think the alcoholic thing is an improvement." Vash said a small smile on his face.

"Yeah well, at least he's quiet." Meryl said also smiling. "So…What now? Milly and Wolfwood are gone, I don't have to work, and all the babies are asleep including Knives." Meryl asked looking at Vash.

Vash looked at Meryl. "I have a couple of things in mind." Vash said with a big grin on his face.

**Milly and Wolfwood

* * *

**

"Wow! For a drunken idiot he sure knows how to raise a nice place." Wolfwood said as they stood in front of Knives's place.

It was beautiful, with green trees and flowers of all colors every where. In the middle there was a small little cottage.

Wolfwood looked at Milly "After you my dear." He said with a smile. He bowed slightly and put one hand behind his back while holding the other one out.

"Your so silly." Milly giggled.

They both walked into the little cottage. It was a cozy little place, nothing to fancy. They dropped their bags on the floor.

Milly gasped. "It's absolutely adorable!" She said eyeing the entire place.

"It's ok." Wolfwood said shrugging his shoulders.

Milly plopped down on the bed. "The bed's so comfortable!"

Wolfwood looked at her and raised his eyebrow. "Is it now?" He said with a smirk. He walked over to the bed and laid next to her. "So…What do you want to do on this 'comfortable bed'?" He asked with a big smile on his face.

Milly smiled. "What else would you do on a comfortable bed." She scooted a little closer to him. "Sleep!" She rolled over and fell asleep.

Wolfwood frowned then sighed. "Fine be that way." He said rolling over on his side. He sniffed. "But me so horny." He said in a little voice.

Milly rolled over and hugged him. "I was just kidding!" She said with a smile.

"Yessssss!"

**Mean while

* * *

**

"Oh yeah! Oh yeah! It's so good!" Vash screamed.

"Faster, Faster!" Meryl shouted.

"Phew! Meryl I'm tired can't I take a break?" Vash asked.

"No! Keep going! Faster!" Meryl shouted.

You see Vash and Meryl sitting in the kitchen. Vash is stuffing his face with doughnuts and Meryl is cheering him on, while holding a stop watch.

"But Meryl, I'm stuffed I couldn't eat another bite." Vash said holding his stomach.

"Aw come on Vash, you're almost at a new record." Meryl pleaded.

"Fine!" Vash grabbed some more doughnuts and started shoving them in his mouth.

"Thirty seconds! Stop!" Meryl said as she pressed a button on the stop watch. "How many doughnuts did you eat?"

"Ugh, thirty-five." Vash said in a groggy voice.

"Yes! New record!" Meryl in a happy voice.

"Great! Now can I go throw up?" Vash asked while holding his stomach.

"Go ahead." Meryl sighed.

"Thanks!" Vash jumped out of the chair and ran to the bathroom.

Meryl shuttered as she listened to Vash vomiting. Suddenly Vash stopped. She heard the toilet flush. Then Vash walked out of the bathroom and leaned against the wall in a sexy manner.

"Hey baby. Wanna go up stairs and have some fun?" Vash said in a deep voice.

"Ugh! Brush your teeth first!" Meryl said in a disgusted tone.

"Hee Hee!" Vash giggled as he ran back into the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and ran upstairs. Suddenly he heard a baby cry. Then all of them began to cry. "Awww man!" Vash said in a disappointed voice.

Meryl sighed as she came out of her bedroom. "Come on Vash. Lets go."

**One Week later

* * *

**

"So…Tired…Must…Sleep." Vash said crawling to his bed. Suddenly a baby started crying. "Awwwww! C'mon!…Meryl!" He wined "It's your turn!"

"No it's not! It's your turn!" Meryl said in a groggy yet angry voice.

"Fine! But you'd better remember this!" Vash said as he slowly stood up. "I can't wait until Milly and Wolfwood get home tonight." He complained as he slowly walked to the babies room.

Vash didn't realize it, but before he even got into the room the baby had stopped crying. He slowly walked into the room. All the babies were sitting up, quiet as can be, staring blankly at Katie's crib. It was empty.

"AHHHHH! Oh my God! Oh my God! One of the babies is gone!" Vash shrieked as he realized that one of the cribs was opened, and the baby was missing. "Who's missing? Uhhh…Josh, Jake, Joe, Kimmy, Karri….AHHHHH! Katie! Where's Katie?" He screamed. "Katie! Here Katie, Katie, Katie!" He called while looking all over the room. Finally he ran back to his room. "Meryl, Meryl, Meryl!" He yelled as he burst open the door.

"What, What, What?" Meryl said as she hopped out of the bed.

"Katie, Katie, Katie!" He said freaking out.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Said anxiously.

"She's, She's, She's!" Vash said still freaking out.

"Just spit it out Vash!" Meryl yelled.

"Katie's missing!" Vash sobbed.

"What?" Meryl exclaimed. "Well let's look for her! You stay upstairs and look for her and I'll go down stairs." She said trying not to panic.

"Ok! That's a good idea!" Vash said as he started to search.

Meryl ran down stairs and began to search frantically.

"Katie!" Vash called. "Are you in here?" He said as he opened the lid of the toilet. "Nope." He shut the lid. "Are you here?" He said looking into the faucet. He turned it on and water sprayed his face. "Nope…Katie!" He ran down the hall. He looked into the closet. "Katie?" Suddenly, Kuroneko popped out wearing Katie's little beanie.

"Neow!"

Vash picked up Kuroneko. "Oh no!…Knives turned Katie into a cat!…Damn you! A caaaat!" He yelled as he kneeled down and held Kuroneko. "It's ok Katie…I'll turn you back!" he said with hope in his voice.

"Cat!" came a small voice.

"Yes Katie, you're a cat." Vash said in a weepy voice. "Wait a minute! Cats can't talk!" He said as he held up Kuroneko and observed it.

"Neow?"

"Cat!" came the little voice again.

Vash looked down and saw little Katie looking up at Kuroneko, holding her arms up. "Katie!" He happily exclaimed. He dropped the cat and picked up Katie. "I'm so glad you're ok!" He said as he hugged her.

"Cat!" She said trying to reach Kuroneko.

"You said your first word!" Vash gasped.

"Cat!" Katie said in a whiny voice.

"Oh, ok!" Vash put Katie next to Kuroneko.

Katie grabbed the cat and hugged it. "Cat!"

"Neow!"

Vash took the beanie off Kuroneko and put it back on Katie. "Meryl! Come quick!" Vash called.

"Did you find Katie?" Meryl called back.

"Yeah!"

"Oh, thank God!" Meryl said as she ran up the stairs. Suddenly she stopped dead in her tracks. "What is that?" She asked pointing at Kuroneko.

"Cat!"

"Yes I know it's a cat! But what is it doing h-" Meryl stopped and looked at Katie. "Oh my God! Katie just said her first word!"

"Yeah I know!" Vash said excitedly.

Suddenly they heard the door open.

"We're home!" Wolfwood called as he put their luggage on the floor.

"Where are my babies!" Milly called as she ran up the stairs.

Vash picked up Katie, who was still holding on to Kuroneko. He tried to take the cat away from her. "Come on, give uncle Vash the kitty."

"Cat!"

Milly gasped. "Oh my gosh! She said her first word!" She said jumping up for joy.

"She did! What'd she say?" Wolfwood asked in an excited tone as he ran up the stairs.

When Katie saw Wolfwood she dropped Kuroneko and reached for him.

"Neow!"

"Cat!"

Vash handed Katie to Wolfwood. "Here you are."

Wolfwood smiled as he held her. Suddenly Katie looked down at Kuroneko.

"Cat!" She said pointing at it.

"You want the cat?" Wolfwood asked. "Ok, here." He said as he knelt down and grabbed Kuroneko.

"Cat!" She said as she grabbed it from him.

"Neow!"

"How are the others?" Milly asked as she walked into the babies room. Wolfwood followed her.

Vash walked down stairs to where Knives was still sleeping.

"Knives. Knives!" Vash said nudging him. "You can go home now!"

Knives slowly woke up. "Huh?…Aww man! I've got the worst headache!" He said rubbing his forehead.

"That's because you've been asleep for a week straight, with out any alcohol. You're having withdraws." Vash said calmly.

Knives looked at him blankly. "…Who are you?"

"Ugh! Just go!" Vash said pushing him out the door.

"Ok! Ok!…Uh, where do I live?" Knives asked in a confused tone.

"You live in the place where there's lots of trees! Good bye!" Vash said in a irritated voice and slammed the door.

"Oh yeah!" He said as he began to walk away.

"Finally!" Vash said as he walked over to the couch. He plopped down on it and fell asleep.

Milly and Meryl came down stairs talking about what they did during that week. Wolfwood was a few feet behind them. He noticed Vash asleep on the couch.

"Heh! Pay back time!" He said to himself with a grin. He snuck up to him and knelt next to Vash. "Oh Vash." He said with an evil grin. "Wake up!" He yelled as he threw Kuroneko on Vash's face.

"Neow!"

"Ahhhh! Get it off! Get it off!" Vash screamed as he jumped off the couch, trying to pull Kuroneko off his face.

"Neow!"

"Ahahahaha! That's what you get!" Wolfwood said while laughing his head off.

Vash finally managed to pry Kuroneko off his face. "Grrr! Oh yeah? Catch!" He said as he threw the cat at Wolfwood.

"Ahhhh!" Wolfwood screamed as he tried to pull Kuroneko off his face.

"Ha Ha!" Vash laughed pointing at him.

Wolfwood pulled the cat off his face. He gave Vash an evil glare. Vash glared back. Then they both began to laugh.

"It's good to have ya back Wolfy!" Vash said as he put his arm around Wolfwood.

"It's good to be back Needle noggin!" Wolfwood said as he put his arm around Vash.

Suddenly all the babies began to cry.

"Uh, Gotta go!" Vash said as he ran away.

"C'mon Nick! Let's go take care of our babies! I've missed them so much!" Milly said as she put her arm around Wolfwood's arm.

"Yeah, I missed them too." He said with a crooked smile.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Oh and for those who didn't know Meryl and Vash are supposed to be married. Reviews please! 


	4. Uhh

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun!

* * *

Wolfwood was quietly sitting on the couch, bored because he was home alone to watch the toddlers. He couldn't really remember where everyone went. He just knew he was alone...and bored. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. He slowly got up and walk into the closet and shut the door behind him. He began patting the wall behind the coats. He smiled as he found a small little knob. He slowly opened the secret door and reached his hand in. He pulled out a small package. He slowly pulled out a little stick. His smile grew even larger. He reached into the secret door again to pull out a small lighter. He put the small stick into his mouth and lit it. He sucked on the stick and exhaled a big cloud of smoke. He sighed a sigh of total pleasure. When suddenly he heard mumbling coming from upstairs. He moaned. He looked down at his cigarette not knowing what to do with it. He couldn't just throw it on the floor. Milly would surly find it. He sighed, took one last puff, and…swallowed it. He gagged. Wolfwood liked cigarettes, but not that much.

He walked up stairs to see who was mumbling. He slowly opened the door to see little Katie sitting up. He smiled and walked over to her crib. Suddenly she turned and looked at him.

"Howdy partner!" She said sounding just like John Wayne.

Wolfwood's eyes widened in horror.

Wolfwood gasped as he quickly sat up from his bed. He looked around and realized it was just a dream. He sighed in relief. But slowly got out of bed, he wanted to make sure. He walked into the babies room. He looked in Katie's crib to find her sound asleep. He sighed and smiled. Suddenly he got an idea. He quietly walked down stair and into the closet. He began to feel the wall behind the coats. Nothing. He frowned and went back up stairs. He quietly got into his bed. Suddenly Milly rolled over and looked at him.

"What were ya doin' partner?" She asked sounding just like John Wayne.

Wolfwood popped up. He looked at Milly. She was sound asleep.

"Damn it! That's the last time I wear nicotine patches while I sleep." He said tearing off one of the many patches on his arm. "Ow! Son of a bitch!" He said a little too loudly. He looked at Milly to make sure he didn't wake her. She just rolled over and mumbled something about pudding.

"Phew." He ripped off another patch. "_Ow! Son of a bitch!_" He whispered. He continued this until they were all off, then went back to sleep.

* * *

"Heehee! Shhhh!" Came little whispers and giggles. A small hand slowly opened the door to Vash and Meryl's room. The pitter patter of twelve little feet made it's way across the room. All of them made their way to the bed. Finally all six of them jumped on the and started screaming happy birthday.

"It's not my birthday!" Screamed Vash.

"We know, we just like cake!" Said Josh very casually.

Vash looked at the clock "It's four in the _fu-k-_" Before he could finish a pillow came into his face, knocking him down. Meryl had smacked him in the face with a pillow.

"Hey you know I think it's you dad's birthday! Why don't you go bother- er, I mean surprise your dad!" Meryl said in an annoyed tone trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Yeah!" They all shouted and ran to their parent's room.

They ran into Milly and Wolfwood's room scream happy birthday. They all jumped on their bed and began bouncing up and down. Wolfwood and Milly popped up and looked at all of there happy little faces.

"Who told you?" Wolfwood asked in worried tone.

"Auntie Meryl!" Giggled Kimmy.

"How old are you daddy?" Asked Jake.

"Are you a bazillion?" Asked Karri.

Wolfwood looked as if he was going to cry "I'm not that old." He sniffed. He planted his face to the bed and put his pillow over his head.

"Don't cry daddy!" Katie said in a sad voice. "I'd still love you even if you were twenty bazillion years old!" She said hugging Wolfwood, trying to comfort him.

"Yeah!" Agreed the rest as they all hugged him.

"We love you honey!" Milly added as she hugged him as well.

Wolfwood slowly sat up and looked at them all. He had a small smile on his face. He looked as though he was going to cry. "I love you guys too!" He said as he hugged them back.

"So how old are you gonna be dad?" asked Joe.

"Uhhh…Twenty five." Wolfwood said with an unsure smile.

Milly started laughing.

"What! I don't look twenty five to you?" He asked in a somewhat hurt voice.

"Oh come on honey just tell them your real age!" Milly said while wiping a tear from her eye.

Wolfwood looked nervous. "-cough- _thirty five _-cough-" He coughed hoping they wouldn't hear.

"Huh?" Katie said with a confused look.

He sighed. "I'm…Thirty five…" He said in a shameful tone.

"That's it?" Karri said in a disappointed voice.

"What a rip off." added Jake.

"Do we still get cake?" Josh asked.

* * *

The sextuplets are now five. Josh, Jake, and Joe all are identical. All three of them have short black hair, deep blue eyes, and tan skin. But only two of the girls are identical. Karri and Kimmy. They both have long, light, brown hair, bright green eyes, and light colored skin. Katie looks different from all of them. She has long blond hair, bright green eyes, and tan skin. Milly says her blond hair comes from her grandmother, who also had blond hair.

* * *

**Later**

Wolfwood was sitting at the table wearing a little birthday hat with a frown on his face. There was a large cake in front of him with thirty five candles sticking out of it.

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR WOLFWOOOOOOOOD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TOOOOOO YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!_" Vash shrieked. Everyone stared at him wide eyed not saying anything.

Finally Josh broke the silence by saying "Can we have some cake now?"

"Yeah, if you can pick out ALL the candles." Vash snickered.

"Hey! Your like a hundred years older than me!" Wolfwood hissed.

"Well at least I don't look like I'm a hundred!" Vash said in a sassy tone.

Wolfwood glared at him. "Are you saying I'm old?" He said in a very agitated voice.

"No…I'm just saying you look old!" Vash said with an evil grin on his face.

Wolfwood's face turned bright red. "Oh it's on now!" He yelled as he tackled Vash. I maybe 'old' but at least I can still kick your ass!"

"I just let you think that, ya old fart!"

"What was that Needle Noggin?"

Milly, Meryl, and the children just sat at the table calmly eating cake, ignoring the two. While Vash and Wolfwood continued to fight on the floor.

After a few minutes of fighting and calling each other names Meryl finally said "Will you to stop playing around and have some cake already!"

"Yeah ok." Vash and Wolfwood said very casually as they stood up and sat at the table.

When they were finished with there cake Milly said it was time to open presents.

"Presents? Yes! Woohoo!" Wolfwood said as he hopped up from the table. "Where are they?" He asked excitedly.

"Right here." Milly said pulling out a pile of nicely wrapped boxes.

Wolfwood grinned excitedly. "Oh boy! I love presents!" He said happily. He noticed Vash and the kids giving him awkward looks. "Er-I mean, oh boy…Presents." He said trying to sound sarcastic.

After Wolfwood opened all the presents the children went up stairs to play, Milly and Meryl went into the living room to talk, while Vash and Wolfwood stayed in the kitchen. Suddenly Vash thought of something.

"Hey! I got a great idea!" Said Vash.

"Vash, you never have 'great' ideas. They're all stupid." Wolfwood said leaning back in his chair.

"I have had plenty of great ideas!" Vash said defensively.

"Oh yeah! Remember that time you had the 'great' idea of sticking a firecracker in a jelly doughnut?" Wolfwood said sitting up.

**Flash back

* * *

**

You see Vash sitting outside holding a jelly doughnut. He sticks a small fire cracker into the doughnut, all the while smiling. Suddenly Wolfwood walks next to Vash. He lights the fire cracker.

"Run!" Vash said as he ran for cover.

Clueless of what is going on Wolfwood stands there with a blank expression on his face. He then looks down. Right in front of him was a jelly doughnut with a lit fire cracker sticking out of it. But before he could react it exploded all over him. He sneered as he slowly wiped a chunk of doughnut matter off his face.

**End Flash back

* * *

**

"Hehe, that was so cool." Vash said with a grin.

"No it wasn't! You know how much my dry cleaning cost?" Wolfwood said slamming his hand on the table. "And do you remember the time you had the 'brilliant' idea to give the cat a bath in the toilet? 'It'd be so much easier' you said!"

**Flash back

* * *

**

You see Vash holding Kuroneko over the toilet.

"Ok kitty! Here we go, your gonna take a bath now." He said as he poured some soap into the toilet.

"Neow!"

He threw the cat into the toilet and quickly shut the lid. He then flushed the toilet.

"Neeeeeooooooow!"

Suddenly Wolfwood burst threw the bathroom door with Katie right behind him.

"What the hell was that?"

Vash opened the lid of the toilet and pulled out a very wet and a very angry kitty.

"All clean!" Vash said with a grin.

Wolfwood and Katie's eyes widened with horror. Katie screamed. Suddenly Kuroneko jumped on Vash's face and began clawing. He fell on the floor and began rolling around.

"AHHH! Get it off! Get it off!" He screamed.

**End Flash back

* * *

**

"Actually that was pretty funny." Wolfwood said with a grin while leaning back in his chair.

"No it wasn't! That hurt like a bitch on crack!" Vash said holding his face. "Anyways! This time I do have a good idea! I was just going to say it'd be fun to get a piñata."

"A piñata?" Wolfood said with a confused look.

"Yeah, ya know, those big things that are full of candy! Then you hit it with a stick to get the candy out!" Vash said excitedly.

"I know what a piñata is!" Wolfwood said with an annoyed tone.

"Then can we get one!" Vash asked anxiously.

"Where are we gonna find one? I don't think they even sell them in this planet let alone this town." Wolfwood said in a serious voice. "Infact, I've never even seen one in real life. I've only seen 'em in books."

"Hmmm…Oh! I know! Let's fly to earth and get one! They have tons of them!" Vash said happily.

Wolfwood stared at Vash as if he couldn't get any stupider. "Vash…That has to be the stupidest idea ever!" He yelled.

"What's wrong with it!" Vash protested.

"Hmmm, well let's think. First of all Earth is a like a million light years away!" Wolfwood said standing up from the table.

"Nuh-uh! It's only like a hundred light years!" Vash corrected.

"Whatever! And where are we gonna get a ship?" Wolfwood raised his eyebrow.

"Tch! Don't worry about that. I already have one!" Vash said as he leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table.

Wolfwood stared at Vash, his expression…blank. "…You have a ship?" He asked calmly.

"Yeah!" Vash said proudly.

"And you never freaking told me!" Wolfwood screamed slamming his fists on the table. In doing so he startled Vash causing him to fall backwards.

"Ow!" Vash said while rubbing his head.

"Let me see it!" Wolfwood said grabbing Vash by the collar of his coat.

"Ew! I didn't know you swung that way Wolfy boy!" Vash said giving Wolfwood an awkward look.

Wolfwood's eye began to twitch. Suddenly he smiled and let go of Vash. He slowly made his hand into a fist. He took a deep breath and…Began pummeling Vash like a punching bag.

"Why are you so stupid?" Wolfwood screamed while he was beating Vash.

"Ahhhhh! Ok! Ok! I'll show you! Ow! Just stop hitting me!" Vash screamed.

"That's better." Wolfwood said as he stood up.

"Here, follow me." Vash said as he stood up. "Damn! That hurt." He said rubbing his face.

Vash led Wolfwood outside. Suddenly Milly stopped them.

"Where are you going honey?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"We're just gonna go to earth to get a piñata." Wolfwood said calmly.

"Ok have fun! And take a sweater!" She called as they walked outside.

Vash and Wolfwood kept walking until finally Vash stopped. He pulled out some car keys and pressed a button. "Beep beep!" came a sound of what sounded like a car. Suddenly ground began to shake.

"What the-?" Wolfwood said trying to keep his balance.

Vash just smiled as the ground began to open up. Wolfwood's mouth dropped. Suddenly a huge ship slowly rose up from where the ground had opened.

"Holy shit!" Wolfwood exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know." Vash said with a grin. "Let's go!" Vash said as he walked towards the ship.

Wolfwood couldn't say anything he just stood there in awe.

"Are ya coming or not!" Vash called from the ship.

Wolfwood snapped out of it and ran into the ship with Vash. Wolfwood had never been, or seen a space ship, for that matter. He just looked around like a kid in a candy store. He was so busy looking around he hadn't even noticed where Vash went. Suddenly he heard a noise. Two big metal doors opened and a man in a Darth Vader suit came out.

"V-Vash?" Wolfwood asked nervously.

"Wolfwood! I am you father," The man said in a deep robotic voice.

"…."

"'s, cousin's, brother's, grandma's, sister's, room-mate!"

"…."

Suddenly the man lifted up the face of the helmet. It was Vash. "Hey Wolfwood it's me!" He said happily.

"….I knew that…So do you know how to fly this thing?" Wolfwood said trying to change the subject.

"Of course I do! Do you think I'm an idiot?" Vash said in a bragging tone.

"…No comment." Wolfwood said looking away. "How long will it take to get to Earth and back?" Wolfwood asked trying to change the subject, again.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but, this baby can fly up to one hundred light years per hour." Vash said rubbing the control panels.

"So, it'll take about two days?"

"Not quite, it only goes that fast at full speed. Normal speed it goes about fifty light years per hour."

"So, it'll take a week?"

"Yes."

"You mean we're gonna be traveling for a week…For a piñata!"

"Yes."

"Ok then! Have fun Vash!" Wolfwood said walking towards the exit.

"Wait! Don't go! It'll be fun! Don't make me go alone!" Vash pleaded. He grabbed on to Wolfwood's leg begging.

"No! I'm not going away for a week just to get a stupid piñata!" He said trying to shake Vash off his leg.

"But you owe me!" Vash wailed.

"What for!"

Vash let go of Wolfwood's leg and stood up. "Remember, I brought you back to life." Vash said with a smirk.

**Flash back

* * *

**

You see Vash, Meryl, and a crying Milly standing over a grave. They are all mourning over the death of there beloved friend Nicholas D. Wolfwood. Suddenly Vash gets an idea. He finds a long stick and stands over Wolfwoods grave. He starts hitting the ground with it screaming "Arise! Arise Wolfwood! Arise!". Meryl and Milly are staring at him as if he had gone absolutely insane.

"Don't worry! I've seen it on T.V.!" He says while still hitting the ground.

Suddenly Milly begins sobbing. When suddenly Vash stopped. Milly stopped crying and they all were silent. They heard a very faint knocking. Vash and Milly hurried and started digging. Meryl just sat there and watched them as if they mentally challenged. They stopped digging as soon as they got to the coffin. The knocking was gone. Vash and Milly's face of hope had turned into disappointment. Milly began to cry, again. Suddenly they herd it. "Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock!". Milly stopped crying. Vash leaned against the coffin and knocked. "Knock, knock." Suddenly Wolfwood burst out of the coffin. Vash shrieked. Then they all stood there wide eyed staring at there friend who was thought to be dead. Wolfwood looked at Milly then Vash, then Milly then Vash. This continued for about two minutes until finally Vash asked "A-are you a zombie?"

Wolfwood looked at him and said "I don't know…How did I get here? What happened?"

Suddenly Milly lunged at hugged Wolfwood. "I'm so happy your ok! I've missed you so much!" She sobbed.

Meryl passed out. "You died. But I brought you back to life with my awesome plant powers!" Vash said braggingly.

"How long have I been dead?" Wolfwood asked

"Oh, about three days." Vash said casually.

**End Flash back

* * *

**

Vash was still smirking and was suddenly back in his red coat. Wolfwood stood there glaring at Vash.

"Well…Screw you!" Wolfwood finally said as he walked out of the ship.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Vash called.

"To get my-…Suitcase…" Wolfwood said putting his hands into his pockets.

"Hehehe!" Vash chuckled with a smirk.

Wolfwood walked into his room. He grabbed his traveling bag from under his bed. He walked to his closet and opened it. Inside it was full of black and white suits (the suit he usually wears).

"Hmmmm…What should I bring?" He said observing his options. He shrugged his shoulders and just grabbed all of them and stuffed them into his bag. He then noticed his large cross punisher sitting in the back of the closet. It was wrapped in it's usual white cloth with black straps. He smiled and grabbed it. Suddenly Katie popped into his room.

"Where ya goin' daddy?" She asked while observing his luggage.

"I'm just going on a trip…To Earth…For a piñata…" He paused. "Oh God what am I doing?" He said as he realized how stupid this whole idea was.

"Oh oh! Can I come with?" Katie asked excitedly.

Wolfwood sighed. "No it'll be too dangerous. Besides we'll be gone for a week, you'll get home sick."

"No I won't! Please! I wanna come with!" She begged.

"No Katie! And that's final!" Wolfwood said in a stern voice.

Katie frowned. "Ok daddy." She said in a sad voice.

"Ok, now give me a hug." He said with a friendly smile.

Katie sadly hugged her dad.

"I'm gonna go say goodbye to everyone else now. So please don't touch anything." With that said Wolfwood walked out of the room.

Katie sat there and pouted. She really wanted to go with her daddy. Suddenly she had an idea. She looked over at her dad's carrying bag. She looked down at Kuroneko (who had come into the room shortly after Wolfwood left) and smiled.

"We're going on a trip!" She said with a devious smile.

"Neow?"

* * *

Wolfwood walked outside. His bag over one shoulder his cross punisher over the other. "Hmmm, my bag feels kinda heavy." Wolfwood said to himself as he boarded the ship. He just shrugged his shoulders and threw his bag into the ship and put his punisher next to it. He sat in the front chair next to Vash.

"Ya ready?" Vash asked with a grin.

Wolfwood sighed. "Yeah."

"Ok then! Let's go!" Vash said pressing a big red button.

Wolfwood could see Milly, Meryl, and the children outside the house waving goodbye. He waved back to them as the ship took off.

The ship was now in space. Wolfwood was in awe of how big space was. But after about twenty minutes it was already boring. He put his feet up on the panels and leaned back in his chair.

"Hmmm…" Wolfwood had a look as if he forgot something.

"What?" Vash asked.

"I noticed that Katie wasn't out side when we left." He said in a concerned tone.

"She was probably in her room pouting." Vash said trying to comfort him.

"Yeah your probably r-" Wolfwood stopped mid sentence. He looked over at his bag. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Vash asked looking over at Wolfwood's bag as well. "I didn't hear anything." He said looking at Wolfwood.

"Hmmm…Maybe I'm hearing things." He said not taking his eyes off his bag. Suddenly he stood up and walked over to his bag.

"What are you doing?" Vash asked watching Wolfwood.

Wolfwood crouched down next to his bag and poked it.

"Hehe!" Came a little voice from inside the bag.

Wolfwood quickly opened the bag to find little Katie and Kuroneko curled up in his bag. Kuroneko hopped out of the bag and began cleaning herself. Katie smiled innocently at him.

"Hi daddy." She said waving.

Wolfwood looked into her bright green eyes. He couldn't say anything or make any expression on his face. He slowly stood up and walked back to his seat not saying anything.

"What was it?" Vash asked.

"Go see for yourself." Wolfwood said looking out the window. His face had no expression. That was never a good sign.

"Uh-oh!" Vash put the ship on autopilot, and walked over to see what was wrong. He saw little Katie sitting next to Kuroneko mimicking the cat by licking her hand and wiping her face.

Katie noticed Vash and stood up. "Uncle Vash!" She said running and giving him a hug. "Is daddy mad at me?" She asked in a sad voice.

Vash looked over at Wolfwood, who was still staring out into space emotionlessly. "Uh, no! Of course not! He's just…Worried! He's afraid you'll get hurt." Vash said with a friendly smile. "Uh, but you might want to stay away from him for awhile…" Vash said looking over at Wolfwood again.

Suddenly Wolfwood got up and walked by. He walked into the next room and shut the door. Suddenly they heard muffled screaming a swearing. Vash covered Katies ears. They watched the closed door. It suddenly opened and Wolfwood walked out not even passing a glance at them. His face still emotionless. He sat back down. Vash and Katie stared at him wide eyed. It was silent for awhile.

"So…Where's Earth?" Asked Wolfwood, finally breaking the silence.

"Uh…Oh! It's uh…Hmm. I think I have a map around here somewhere." Vash said running up to the control seat looking around.

Katie slowly walked up to Wolfwood. She crawled into his lap and snuggled up against him. She looked up at him with those big puppy dog eyes of hers.

"I'm sowy daddy." She said sadly. "I didn't mean to make you angwy." She said as tears began to swell up in her eyes.

Wolfwood looked down at her and sighed. "I'm not angry, I'm just worried. I'm afraid you'll get hurt." He said in a kind voice.

Katie looked over at Vash, who was giving her a look that said "I told you so". She looked back at Wolfwood and smiled.

"Don't worry daddy! I'm a tuff girl! And I have you and uncle Vash to take care of me!" She said confidently.

"Oh my God!" Vash said in disbelief.

"What is it?" Wolfwood asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I-it's…Earth!" Vash said pointing out the window.

"What? We've only been traveling for like thirty minutes!" Wolfwood said looking at the big, blue and green planet. "Are you sure that's Earth?" Wolfwood questioned.

"I'm positive!…Maybe this ship is a lot faster than I thought!" Vash said still in shock of seeing the planet.

"Well do you know how to land this thing?" Wolfwood asked.

"Uh, yeah…" He said as he strapped himself in. "You might want to buckle up. This is going to be a bumpy ride."

Wolfwood buckled up with Katie still on his lap. Katie's eyes widened as they landed. Wolfwood looked nervous. Vash had an insane look on his eyes as they landed. The ship rattled and shook as they entered the planets surface. They landed in a forest and flattened some trees. Vash turned off the ship and unbuckled. He stood up and opened the door.

"Ahh! It's beautiful!" He said inhaling the air.

Katie quickly unbuckled and ran outside next to Vash. Wolfwood sat there in his seat for a while, still a little shaken up from the landing.

"Whoa! What are those!" Katie asked pointing at the trees. She had never seen trees before, or any kind of plant like it.

"Those are trees Katie." Vash said putting on his sunglasses.

"Hello trees! We come in peace!" Katie said trying to be friends with the trees.

Vash chuckled. Suddenly Wolfwood came out with his cross punisher over his shoulder and his sunglasses over his face. He observed his surroundings then slowly walked out. Katie and Vash followed. Katie's eyes were glowing with excitement as she observed everything she saw. They traveled for a few minutes when suddenly Wolfwood stopped.

"Where are we supposed to find a piñata? Do you even know where they are made?" Wolfwood asked looking at Vash.

"Uh…Hmmm…Hehe! I don't know!" Vash said as a sweat drop fell from his head.

A vein popped out of Wolfwood's forehead. His eye began to twitch. "You idiot!" He said punching Vash in the back of the head.

"Ow! That hurt!" Vash said while rubbing the back of his head.

Wolfwood sighed. "Come on Katie. Let's see if we can at least get out of this forest." He said grabbing Katie by the hand.

Katie suddenly gasped. "Oh-No! I forgot Kuroneko!" Katie said as if she was about to cry.

"Don't worry! I shut the door!" Vash said putting his hand on Katie's shoulder.

"Ok. I just hope she doesn't get lonely." Kaite said in a sad voice.

"I'm sure she's fine." Wolfwood said trying to comfort her.

**Back at the Ship

* * *

**

The ship's door was wide opened. Kuroneko sat at the entrance staring into the forest. Suddenly a white cat with blue eyes and two little horns on the top of it's head, popped out from behind a tree.

"Neow?" Translation: "Who are you?" Kuroneko asked.

"Neow, neow!" Translation: "My name is Whuandisimo Falibious! But you may call me bob!" He said trying to impress Kuroneko.

"Neow, neow! Neow, neow, neow." Translation: "My name's Kuroneko. You're funny looking' bob." She said casually.

"Neow neow, neow neow neow. Neow neow? Translation: "Thanks, your kinda funny looking' too. Wanna go mate?" He asked calmly.

"Neow, neow." Translation: "Yeah, ok." She said as she followed Bob into the forest.

* * *

"We've been in this stupid forest for hours! Are we almost out?" Vash whined.

"Vash, we've only been walking for about thirty minutes and no we're not almost out." Wolfwood said with a sigh.

"Daddy. I'm tired and my feet hurt." Katie whined.

"Here, you can ride on my shoulders." Wolfwood said picking up Katie and putting her on his shoulders. "Here." He said giving Vash his cross punisher.

"Why do I have to carry it!" Vash complained.

"Cause you not carrying anything, and I'm holding Katie." Wolfwood said in an annoyed tone.

Vash grumbled. Suddenly a large figure ran threw the trees.

"Vash, give me my cross." Wolfwood said in a serious tone.

"What? Two seconds ago you made me hold it!" Vash said in an annoyed voice.

"Just shut up and give it to me!" Wolfwood said almost shouting.

Vash knew something was wrong and gave it to him. Wolfwood put Katie down and made her hide behind him. Vash pulled out his gun while Wolfwood took the sheet off his huge cross punisher. Katie became scarred and started crying. Suddenly the large figure ran by again. Wolfwood shot in the direction of where it was.Suddenly a huge alien popped out of the trees. Katie screamed. Wolfwood and Vash pointed there guns at it.

It was huge, about seven in a half feet tall. It had two large bottom fangs that stuck out over his upper lip, and two horns sticking out of the top of it's head (They looked like horns that would be on a goat). It had two floppy ears, it's left ear had an ear ring in it. It was large and muscular with a line of spikes running down it's back. It had a tail of a dog and stood on it's hind legs. It's fore arms were also muscular and it wore spike bracelets on it's wrists. It wore pants that were torn and ragged at the bottom with a belt with a skull on it. It had huge claws and large feet.

"Ahhh! Don't shoot!" It screamed as it fell to the floor and covered it's head with it's large hands.

"Huh?" Vash and Wolfwood looked at each other not believing what they were seeing. This huge alien that could easily rip them to shreds was cowering at there feet begging not to be shot.

"Uh, you can get up. We won't shoot you if you promise not to eat us…Or kill us." Wolfwood said lowering his gun.

The alien sighed in relief. "Don't worry I wasn't gonna hurt ya anyways." It said standing back up and brushing it's self off. "I was just lookin' for my cat. Have any of you guys seen him?" It asked politely.

Katie, Vash, and Wolfwood all starred wide eyed at the alien in disbelief.

The alien looked at them as if they were weird. "Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" It said smacking itself on the head. "My name is Krogreinsgosnaomegahisazeakeo! Uh, but you can just call me Krog." He said with a kind smile.

The three still just starred at him. Finally Katie smiled at him.

"Hi Krog, I'm Kathryn! But you can call me Katie! I'm from the planet Gun Smoke." She said with an innocent smile.

Krog smiled at her. "Gun Smoke eh? We're practically neighbors then!" He looked over at Wolfwood and Vash. "Uh, what's wrong with those two?" Krog asked Katie.

Katie looked over at the two men. "Oh, there just weirded out cause you're a big scary alien. But your really nice and have a nice voice." Katie said looking back at Krog.

"Oh…Thanks, I guess." Krog said in an unsure tone. "So, whatcha here for?" He asked.

"We were tryin' to get to Earth. Uncle Vash (that's the guy with the blond hair) thought this was Earth. Is it?" Katie asked.

"Eh, no. Earth is about a hundred light years from here." Krog said scratching the back of his head.

"Hmmm…I'll have to tell daddy that. He's gonna be really mad at uncle Vash." Katie giggled.

"Hehe…Oh! Have you seen my cat?" Krog asked.

Katie gasped. "You have a kitty?" She asked with a big smile.

"Yeah! He's white with big, blue eyes and has two small horns on his head." Krog said while making hand motions with his descriptions.

"Hmmm…Nope sowy! Haven't seen him." Katie said in a apologetic voice.

"It's ok, I'm sure he'll show up sooner or later." Krog said in a disappointed tone.

"I have a kitty too! She's black with big green eyes!" Katie said excitedly.

"That's cool. Um…Do you guys need help getting to Earth?" Krog asked looking at Wolfwood and Vash.

"Huh? Oh, uh…I guess…Wait! This isn't Earth?" Wolfwood said, finally snapping out of it.

"Afraid not."

Wolfwood looked at Vash. "You idiot! This isn't Earth!" He said smacking him on the head.

"Ow! Then where are we?" Vash asked rubbing his head.

"You're on the planet Bitchzonia." Krog said proudly.

Wolfwood and Vash looked at each other. They began to snicker. "So we're on the planet **Bitch**zonia?" Vash giggled.

"Yeah…What's so funny?" Krog asked, a little offended.

"Oh, nothing…" Wolfwood snickered. "So are you a **Bitch**zonian? Or can we just call you a bitch for short?" Wolfwood and Vash burst out laughing.

"I don't get it? What so funny?" Krog asked looking down at Katie.

Katie sighed. "I don't understand them either." She said shrugging her shoulders.

* * *

So who is this Krog character? Is he just pretending to be nice so he can make Katie and the gang lunch? Maybe he really is nice. What about Keroneko and bob? Can their relationship last? Tune in next time find out! Only on "WTF"! 


End file.
